Its Just a Feeling
by Itoma
Summary: Aslan/Kagome. Kagome finished her quest for the jewel... but on her way home the well brought her to a new destination... where she met Aslan... where she became his keeper... but of course, that was fifty years ago.


**Its just a feeling...**

Narnia/Inuyasha

Aslan/Kagome

(thats right bitches I went there...)

Disclaimer: I don't own either... just the plot.

(border)

A feeling... that coursed through her veins. Every time he roared. Every time he spoke. His deep voice caused her body to shiver with delight. The way his long brown mane shifted in the wind, as he stood at the entrence to the cave he called his home. The home he kept hidden in the mountains, where he stood watch over the kingdom of Narnia. He was eternal, his life would never end. He saw it as his duty to watch over the land of Narnia.

And ever since she came to Narnia, a supposed daughter of eve. She stood behind him in the cave... tending to the fire and watching over him. Someone had to. But something in her had changed... she as well had become eternal, it had been fifty years since her arrival and yet she did not look a day over eight teen. She and him where to be together till the end of time watching over narnia as it slept in the night, as it awoke in the morn, and as it went through the day... as it had been for told. Yet she was never to be known of, as Aslan watched over Narnia in the open, Kagome was to watch over him the back ground. He was the protector... and she the keeper.

Whilst Aslan's magic was great it was not endless. When his magic would begin to wither he would return to Kagome and bask in the warmth of her light. On few ocasions did he leave the cave... and when he did it was so something in Narnia would change... weithere it be the death of a witch or the crowning of a king something would always change when he left and although she never witnessed it he would always come back... lie his head in her lap and relay his venture to her as she ran her delicate fingures through his mane. As was the case this time.

"As the children where leaving, I was somewhat surprised to see Susan rush up to Prince Caspian and kiss him... for some reason I had never expected something like that from her," Aslan spoke, As he relished in the feeling of Kagome's hands running through his fur.

"It sounds like... she wanted to give him one last good bye... after all her journey here has come to an end." Kagome spoke, before she lightly placed a kiss on Aslan's forehead.

"That it has Kagome, but that does not mean she will not return. The end of a journey and the culmination of a destiny are two very different things," Aslan purred, causeing Kagome to jump slightly.

"Kagome? Are you alright," He said, looking up at her.

"Yes... you just startled me.... in all these years I have never once heard you purr," Kagome replied, wrapping her arms around his neck.

"I thought I might try to do something that you said a small cat once did for you... what was its name again," Aslan inquirred.

"You mean Buyo," She answered, a confused look dawning her features.

"Yes...you said that... Buyo would lay in you're lap and purr... that it soothed you when he did that," Aslan spoke as he calmly stood up and turned to face her nuzzling his forehead against the side of her face, " You have seemed some what different lately... distant so to speak."

"Ah... I have?" She questioned, as she pulled away slightly and began to look out of the corner of her eye down at the ground.

"See your doing it right now... Tell me Kagome what is wrong?" Aslan asked, crouching down slightly so he could meet her gaze.

"Its... its nothing... really," Kagome replied.. turning her head as a pink tint came to her cheeks.

"If it was nothing you wouldn't have stammered just now... now tell me so that I might resolve it for you," Aslan spoke... his deep brown eyes narrowing slightly.

"well.. theres someone I know..." she whispered.

"Yes... who is this someone..." He Inquirred.

Sighing to her self Kagome stood up and walked over to the entrence of the cave, with Aslan right behind her.

"He stands here everyday for about three hours, then he says that he'll see me later. He'll be gone for roughly half the day then he'll come back. He never goes to far. I know cause I watch him as runs down the mountain to kill some unfortunate dear or stag, then he'll eat a little more then half of it. He then run through the meddows and forests nearby. And when he comes back he always brings me back something to eat.. even though he knows that I don't need to..." Kagome spoke as she gazed off into the sky.

"And then... Kagome..." Aslan spoke, feeling his heart warm slightly.

"And then... he lays in my lap. I pull the twigs and leaves out of his hair. And as I do this I can't help gazing down at him... slowly falling for him... more and more everyday. But I feel slightly wrong... I know I love him... but I can not be with him... I'm a different spicies from him," Kagome replied.

"And what if he told her.... that there was a way," Aslan spoke... coming stand beside her.

"Then I might begin to feel hope... hope that there might be more to my life then just being a keeper, that I might have a way of being with the one I love," Kagome spoke as she knelt down beside him.

"Then come with me..." Aslan spoke, as he softly licked her face and turned walking back into the cave.

Turning to follow him Kagome slowly walked forth placing her hand on his back between his shoulder blades.

"Kagome... you have been so good to me... you've made my heart soar every time I come back to find you here waiting for me... I had been very lonely before you came, I was all alone... watching over this world. I have watched countless others accomplish their destinies and find the one they truly belong with, But never had I found one for my self. And when you came... I knew I had a chance... so for many years I have been gathering many things... so that I might have the chance to perform a very powerfull form of the old magic," Aslan spoke as they walked to the back of the cave.

"The old magic is the key?" She asked.

"Yes this spell... it will give me the ability to change into a human form when ever I please, with this... My love... we can be together," Aslan replied.

With a deep inhale of breath Kagome quickly fell to her knees and wrapping her arms around Aslan's neck placing kiss after kiss over his face as tears started to fall down her cheeks.

"For almost fifty years I've racked up the courage to tell you how I feel... and now... Aslan." Kagome wept, burying her face into his mane.

"Kagome... you mean..." Aslan whispered.

"Yep... it was only a couple months after I got here that I realized... I don't know what I would do with out you," She whimpered.

"Well its almost over my.... love." Aslan spoke as he walked forward and sat down in the middle of a circle, surrounding him wher hundreds of inscriptions that from the look of it had been carved into the stone floor of the cave.

"Aslan... how does this work," Kagome asked... as she gently ran a fingure over the incribed floor.

"The old magic... is rather power full because most of it requires the blood of a daughter of eve or a son of adam. Such as... in order to bring back the life of some one dead... you must have the blood of a son of adam. But to instill a new life into being that is already alive.. you must have the blood of a daughter of eve," Aslan spoke, letting out a deep breath. Using his magic to light five candles that had been spread out in the room.

"Blood? How much do you need," She asked, kneeling down in front of Aslan, outside of the circle.

"No more then a drop... all you need to do is place a drop of your blood in the circle ... and the magic will begin to work." Aslan spoke softly.

"Then lets get this started," Kagome said, before she painfully bit down on the soft pad of her thumb... causeing her blood to ooze out.

Holding her thumb over the circle, Kagome gently squeezed it between two over her fingures. As the blood hit the ground, all remained quiet for a short period of time... and just as Kagome was about to speak, the inscriptions on the ground began to glow a dark red color. Slowly Backing away Kagome watched in awe as the inscriptions began to fill with color... as if blood was being poured into them. When the inscriptions finished, the circle began to glow and Alsan began to slowly ascend into the air. As the light from the circle covered his body, Aslan roared out in pain as the bones in his body began to twist and turn.

"Aslan!" Kagome shouted as she quickly ran up to him only to be stopped by the light.

Roaring again as his spine reajusted itself, he found his voice only to be strangled as his skull began to shape its self. His large paws changing into that of human hands and feet. His muscles wrapping themselve around the new shape and placement of his bones, as his large furry ears shifted down from the top of his head to rest on the sides of it as they changed into a human form.

When his body finished shapeing it self he descended to the ground laying on his back. Sweat glistening off his lightly tanned chest and face. His hair was short now and lightly grey on the sides with a dark brown goatee as well. He opened his eyes to find Kagome leaning over him, tears falling down her cheeks.

"Are you okay? Speak to me Aslan!" Kagome said, as she cupped his face in her dainty hands.

"I am fine... the pain is gone now.... although I can say that I won't be doing that often if that happens everytime," He chuckled, grabbing one of her hands and bringing his other to touch the side of her face.

"Thank goodness," She whispered, leaning down to place a soft kiss on his new human lips.

They remained this way for a short time, Aslan basking in the new feeling of her lips on his and Kagome doing the same. Once they pulled away Kagome helped him sit up slowly, placing her hand on his well defined chest to keep him steady... all the while blushing madly.

"Kagome there is nothing to be ashamed of... it is because of you that I have this body...," Aslan spoke as he wrapped an arm around her waist, lightly clenching the cloth of her long white dress ((a/n: I forgot to mention her clothes damn it and btw Aslan's in his "birthday suit" now XD)) and pulling her down into his lap.

"I've always wanted to have you in my lap Kagome," Aslan whispered, as he craned his neck slightly to place a kiss on her cheek.

"Aslan..." She chuckled, her blush going deeper.

"What?" He replied dumb founded as to what she could find so funny yet so embarrasing at the same time.

"Your kind of.... naked," Kagome answered, running a fingure down the middle of his chest.

"Yes... But I don't see the problem... lions are quite used to being naked as you put it," Aslan purred, as he gently placed her down on the ground next to him and the rolled over on all fours to be on top of her.

"Asssslan.... who knew you could be so...." Kagome groaned, as Aslan wrapped his arms underneithe her and began to nip and suck on her neck.

" So... Suductive?" Aslan growled against her neck.

((a/n: if you don't want a portion of your child hood to be raped I sudjest you stop reading now))

"Yesss," She moaned, wrapping her arms around him and lightly clawing his back with her nails as he played with a certain part of her neck.

Hissing at the feeling of her nails scratching his back, Aslan began to feel his member throb to life. Becoming slightly impatient Aslan quickly ripped her dress in two and then began to kiss Kagome deeply, lightly licking her lips... asking for entrence. Once granted their tongues met in a battle of dominace... to which Kagome quickly surrendered. When they broke apart the began to breath heavily.

"Kagome... may take you... as mine," Aslan asked, as he laid his forehead against hers.

"So long as it is only you... yes," Kagome whispered, in between breaths.

"It will always be you," Aslan spoke as he sat up on his knees bringing Kagome with him lifting her up and then slowly lowering her down onto his throbbing organ as she wrapped her legs around him tightly.

Crying out from the pain of her virgin barrier being shattered Kagome tightend her arms around Aslan's neck as he came to a stop inside of her.

"Kagome... are you okay? Did I hurt you?" He asked, panicing somewhat.

"No its ..... okay keep going," She huffed, as Aslan laid her down on her back and began to softly kiss her as he moved his hips slowly to push himself farther in.

After a few minutes of adjusting Kagome's pain began to subside only to be replaced with pleasure, as Aslan rocked his hips back and forth all the while softly kissing her. Feeling warmth beginning to pool in her core, Kagome broke the kiss for a second to whisper in Aslan's ear.

"I'm almost ... there," She said, inbetween moans.

"I as... well," Aslan grunted, as he felt pressure build up in loins.

As they reached their climax's Aslan let out a surprissingly animalistic roar, as he spilled his seed in side of her.

Slowly pulling out of her Aslan rolled over onto his back, bringing a panting Kagome with him on top of his chest.

"I'm so happy... that you have come into my life Kagome," Aslan spoke, as he laid his head back panting.

"I am too... my handsome lion," Kagome whispered, before she dozed off on top of his chest.

"Good night my precious keeper," Aslan spoke placeing a soft kiss on her forehead before dozing off as well.

THE END

Itoma : thats right I went there... I made Kagome sleep with a lion man...

Kagome: You are going to hell...

Aslan: Kagome where did you go?

Kagome: Coming my sexy beast!!!!

Itoma:.... okay... well I didn't plan for that part... .


End file.
